Charge Up!!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Charge Up!! |Japanese (Katakana) = チャージアップ!! |Japanese (Romanized) = Chājiappu!! |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 012 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 012 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 012 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = July 09, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Goodbye Wanda... |Next = Wanda Of The Wonderland }} is the twelfth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on July 09, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto brings in the Promins he has so far for some special training... But Yuto's teammate Wanda gets away with Yuto's skateboard and Turbomin. Plot Yuto, his teammate Wanda, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his sister Yui are at the countryside. Wanda tell Yuto about special training for Promins so Yuto can take on the Bug Bites with them. Yuto has brought his Kamiwaza File with him. Yuto uses his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to summon Turbomin, Railmin, Kagimin, Zuzumin, Dorirumin, Chakkamin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Gakkimin, Denkyumin, Gauzemin, Jishomin, Micmin, Jaguchimin and Keshigomin, getting them ready for some special training. Yuto then recommends Turbomin to be in the lead. Then, Wanda jumps on Yuto's skateboard with Turbomin holding it on its end. Wanda gets away with Turbomin and tells Yuto to try and catch him. Yuto orders to other Promins to go after Wanda and Turbomin. Railmin gives Yuto, his sister Yui and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu a fast train ride to catch up with Wanda and Turbomin. Wanda dodges three of the Promins and demands Turbomin to overtake Chakkamin who was speeding himself up with his Kamiwaza ability. Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his sister Yui all look behind themselves and notice Jaguchimin, Micmin, Gakkimin and Jishomin. Later, Wanda was resting, eating his corn-snack while Turbomin drinks his favourite can of fizzy engine oil when Dorirumin comes up through the ground, surprising them. Then, Wanda and Turbomin heard Micmin's voice as it was counting sheep. Turbomin fell asleep but Wanda almost went to sleep. Realising that it's one of the traps, Wanda and Turbomin were then woken up as other Promins jumped up from nowhere along with Yuto and his 2 friends and Yui. Wanda went mad and then got away again with Turbomin. Yuto summons Tonkmin, Sharimin and Burgemin in order to make another trap. Meanwhile, Wanda enjoys riding on Yuto's skateboard with Turbomin pushing it. A nice, tasty smell catches Wanda's nose. Wanda and Turbomin followed the smell and they found a table with some chicken karage sushi on it. Suddenly, a trap-door opens underneath Wanda's feet and Wanda falls through it. Then, Wanda sees Sharimin but Turbomin rescues Wanda before Sharimin grabs him. They escaped the trap but another smell catches Wanda's nose. This time, it came from a chicken karage burger. Wanda tries to reach out and grab the burger but Turbomin thinks it's another one of the traps and he doesn't want Wanda to fall right into it. Wanda ignores what Turbomin says and grabs the burger. Wanda then finds himself trapped in a cage set by Tonkmin and Burgemin. Turbomin was so angry that he sent Wanda, Tonkmin and Burgemin flying by batting them away using Yuto's skateboard. Later, Wanda felt sorry for Turbomin. Then, everything went misty. A chicken karage van appeared from nowhere but Wanda and Turbomin both laughed, knowing that this was another one of the traps done by Yuto and the other Promins. The chicken karage van vanished and a mysterious race girl took its place. Turbomin fell head over heels in love with the race girl but Wanda warned him that it's another one of Yuto's traps. As more race girls appear, Turbomin ignored Wanda and finds himself in a Formula 1 race. Turbomin overtook several race-karts and is reaching the finish line in first place. As the race girl smiles, Turbomin was about to win the race and have her as his lover. Suddenly, the race girl and the Formula 1 race both vanish and some wild boars came in from nowhere as they were manipulated by Zuzumin. Turbomin and Wanda then ran away. They both reached a dead end and got cornered by Yuto, his 2 friends, Yui and the other Promins. Wanda then finds a bridge and he and Turbomin crosses it but the bridge collasped. Wanda and Turbomin found themselves on a rock in the centre of a giant pit. Yuto orders railmin to recreate the bridge with the rails but the wind was so strong that the rail-bridge was destroyed. Yuto then summons Jetmin and tells him to rescue Wanda and Turbomin. However, Jetmin took off and went in the wrong direction. Yuto tells Dorirumin to make an underground tunnel for Wanda and Turbomin to go through but however, Dorirumin strucks water. Yuto, his 2 friends, Yui and the other Promins couldn't find a way to rescue Wanda and Turbomin unless they found a very tall tree. Yuto summons Hasamin in order to trim the branches off the tree. Dorirumin then cuts the tree down. Then, Yuto summons the last of the Promins he has so far: Liftmin. Liftmin catches the log with his forklift hands. Yuto calls for the other Promins to help Liftmin. The Promins then bring the log to the pit, making it into a log-bridge for Wanda and Turbomin to cross. Suddenly, Wanda tripped and he and Turbomin fell off the bridge but Yuto grabs hold of them. The wind blew again and Yuto also fell. Gauzemin catches them with her bandages and everyone pulls the bandages to bring Wanda, Turbomin and Yuto back onto the ground for safety. Later, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his sister Yui, as well as the Promins and Wanda were enjoying their time at the countryside. Wanda then uses his Kamiwaza Searcher while Yuto uses his Kamiwaza Power-Shot as red Kamiwaza Searcher lights and green Kamiwaza Power-Shot lights went flashing everywhere. Trivia In the episode * Yuto summons all the Promins he has so far for some special training. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "The Tower Of Sushi". * Super training takes place in this episode. * This is the first episode not to include any Bugmins. * This is the second episode in which all the Promins so far were summoned. The first one being episode 9. * This is the first original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season episode in which Yuto and his friends wear summertime clothing. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Wanda Promins * Turbomin * Tonkmin * Dorirumin * Kagimin * Zuzumin * Denkyumin * Freezemin * Jaguchimin * Gauzemin * Eishamin * Railmin * Chakkamin * Gakkimin * Micmin * Sharimin * Burgemin * Jishomin * Keshigomin * Hasamin * Jetmin * Liftmin Bugmins debugged * None (There were no Bugmins in this episode) Promins summoned * Turbomin * Railmin * Kagimin * Zuzumin * Gauzemin * Jishomin * Gakkimin * Micmin * Eishamin * Chakkamin * Freezemin * Keshigomin * Jaguchimin * Denkyumin * Micmin * Dorirumin * Tonkmin * Burgemin * Sharimin * Jetmin * Hasamin * Liftmin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 13: Wanda Of The Wonderland 16(土) 第13話「ふしぎの国のワンダ」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes